Digimon- Invasion
by Buretsu
Summary: In the not so distant future, evil digimon find their most powerful foe, teenagers! Rated PG-13 for minor bad words, some violence
1. The Invasion Begins

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, as much as I'd like to.  
  
  
  
Digimon: Invasion  
  
A fanfic by: Bret Johansson  
  
Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins  
  
        "Mr. Hanson, there's no sleeping in class!"  
  
        "Screw you! Well, that's what I always wanted to say anyway."  
  
        "Well, you're not gonna get a chance now. No more school!"  
  
        "Here's to graduation!"  
  
        "Hell yeah!"  
  
        Jack Hanson and his best friend, Drew Blakner, were relaxing in Jack's apartment, celebrating their graduation from High School yesterday. A pizza box, empty save a few pieces of dry crust, lay between them. It was the cleanest thing there. Dirty clothes and random junk littered the floor. They had cleared out a space, and were leaning back against the furniture. A large three-liter of Mountain Dew, half-gone, sat between them.  
  
        "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Drew asked.  
  
        "Tomorrow, we exercise our new-found freedom. I plan to head to the arcade and spend a few hours there. Then there's the party over at Lisa Rone's house. It oughta be fun."  
  
        "Lisa Rone? The best-looking girl in school? She invited you over to a party at her house?" Drew's jaw dropped to the ground. His buddy, one of the biggest screw-ups in the school got an invite to a good party. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
        "You better believe it, buddy. I got an in. My sister's like her best friend. I'm gonna go there and get my groove on."  
  
"Which groove would that be? The one in your head?"  
  
        "Very funny, I'll have you know."  
  
        Just then, his cell phone began to go off. He gave the machine a dirty look, but it continued to ring.  
  
        "Why would someone call my cell? They know I'm at home. I'll give them a piece of my mind, wasting my money like this." Jack glanced at the caller ID. "Never seen the number before." He stabbed the talk button and opened his mouth to tell the caller off. A loud burst of static came from the speaker.  
  
        "Ahh! Holy.!"  
  
        He flung the cell phone away, the static still clearly audible even from across the room. The LCD screen on the front of it began to glow wildly.  
  
        "What the hell is going on?" Drew asked, screaming, trying to overcome the loud static from the phone. The light intensified to blinding proportions, forcing Drew and Jack to shield their eyes. Slowly the glare faded, and the racket died down, but Jack could swear he could still hear the fizzle of the static and see the radiance. Silence hung in the air for a few seconds, before it was replaced by the warning tone that signified an off-the-hook phone.  
  
        "I've never seen anything like that before." Jack slowly made his way back to his cell phone and picked it up. He pressed the talk button, and began to turn it over in his hands, looking for signs of damage.  
  
        "Look at it this way," Drew said with a grin. "At least you won't be charged anything for that." The grin left his mouth, and with an angry squawk, he dodged the pizza crust Jack chucked at his head.  
  
        "You should be a comedian. Hmm? What's this? There's a new speed dial setting." Jack brought up the menu, checking the number. "Hey, it's the same number that came up before." He pressed the speed dial button, and something came up on the screen.  
  
        "What is that?" Drew asked, looking over Jack's shoulder.  
  
        There, right in the middle of the LCD screen, was a blob, formed from pixels. It pulsated slightly.  
  
        "It kind of looks like." Jack gasped, "an egg!" 


	2. An Egg? On a Cell Phone?

Chapter 2: An Egg? On a Cell Phone?  
  
  
  
"Must be some sort of new game. I've heard of games that you can download onto your cell phone." Drew suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't download anything. And I doubt the games upload themselves." As they watched, the egg slowly pulsated, and a slight sound barely escaped the earpiece. Jack put it up to his head, and listened. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. It was the sound of a heart beating.  
  
"OK, now this is officially getting freaky." Jack passed the cellular over to Drew, who put it to his own ear.  
  
"Umm, maybe you should call the Phone Company?"  
  
"And what? Tell them that my cell phone laid an egg?" Jack smirked at the thought. "If they don't call the funny farm, they'll dismiss it as a prank phone call. No, I'm just gonna wait and see what happens."  
  
"It's getting late. I'd better head back home. My old lady's gonna yell at me if I'm any more late. Man, you're lucky having your own apartment."  
  
"300 dollars a month, right, luck. See ya tomorrow man."  
  
"See ya. Hey, maybe that digital egg would make a nice digital omelet."  
  
The door closed behind Drew, and Jack was left alone with the bizarre egg. He turned off the cell phone, and went to bed. An egg on his cell phone. What was next?  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Sir, I have. news," the soldier said, worried about the response. The earth saying 'Don't kill the messenger if you don't like the news' wasn't one of the policies there.  
  
"Oh, what is it now?" His commander asked, irritated at the latest interruption.  
  
"Sir, one of the targets we've been watching has, well, escaped our teams. He managed to make it to the other side." The soldier winced, waiting the response he feared.  
  
"That's it? I thought it was something important. Now go away before I decide to get angry."  
  
"Pardon me sir, but what if he manages to find. one of them?"  
  
"Soldier, you well know that there aren't any of them left. You have 3 seconds to be gone from my sight, and stop wasting my time. 3 . 2 . 1"  
  
The soldier was gone before the countdown started.  
  
"The boss won't like this, not one bit. Not that there's any need to tell him, of course."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
The next day, Jack headed over to the local arcade, his cell phone clipped to his belt.  
  
"Let me get the two hours," Jack told the clerk, handing over his card. The clerk handed his card back, and he stepped into the arcade. The day started out normally enough. Jack played various games, not spending too much time in any one place. He had just started to play the newest game there, when his cell phone started to go off. The phone vibrated against his hip, but he attempted to ignore it. The other person would just have to call back. He continued playing, but the phone wouldn't stop going off.  
  
Angrily, he turned it on, to see who was calling him this time. He was only half surprised by the burst of static and the flash of light. What surprised him was the light focusing a beam directly onto the screen of the cabinet.  
  
"What the? What is that?"  
  
The familiar egg appeared on the video screen, still pulsating. Jack noticed that the egg was pulsating faster. The sound of the heartbeat, stronger than last night, came clearly through the speakers of the game. The egg shuddered violently, but returned to its normal pulsating. Then, as quickly as it had started, the egg faded from the screen, and the picture returned to normal.  
  
Unfortunately, one of the employees spotted it all happening on the screen. Laying a hand on Jack's shoulder, he said "Sir, you're gonna have to come with me."  
  
"What?? What'd I do?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sir, just come with me. I don't think you want to cause a scene."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
The employee led Jack into the bowels of the arcade, into a back room. To his surprise, a young lady was also in the room. She was lounging in her chair, managing to look compliant while still staring down her nose. She was wearing all black, and there were black highlights in her auburn hair. The manager was looking at them, a stern look on his face.  
  
"So, what sorta scam are you two trying to pull? Hmm? Answer me!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," the young lady answered. "I'm not pulling a scam, and I have no clue who this guy is."  
  
"Even if I knew who this chick was, which I don't, I don't even know how you could think I was with her." Jack added his own two cents worth to the conversation. It was all true, he had no clue.  
  
"How could I not think you two are in on something together? Two of my employees witnessed one of you doing the same thing to two different machines." Both Jack's and the lady's eyes' widened. Both of them had done the same thing? Did that mean that she.?  
  
"Now, will you tell me what the heck that egg was, or will I have to get the police involved?" 


	3. And Then There Were Two

Chapter 3: And Then There Were Two  
  
"What?" Jack gasped. "I-I mean, I don't know what happened. I'm not a hacker."  
  
"Yeah, it should be obvious," the girl added. "He doesn't look smart enough to be a hacker. You gotta have brains, you know?" She smirked briefly, and went back to her air of calm indifference.  
  
"WHAT?? What the hell do you mean I don't look smart enough!?" Jack was outraged, and as such, his brain momentarily switched off. "I am SO smart enough to be a hacker! For all you know, I am a hacker!"  
  
"SO!" the manager triumphantly exclaimed. "You admit that you are a hacker."  
  
The girl busted out laughing, and Jack felt his face go red.  
  
"W-wait! N-No! That's not what I meant! This little you-know-what is putting words in my mouth!"  
  
"Well, someone's gotta do it, you don't seem to be capable of doing it on your own."  
  
"You!!!! When we get out of here, I'm gonna."  
  
"SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!" The manager snapped, his face turning bright red. "I don't care if you are hackers! I just want you out of here! Go on, and don't come back! You two are banned for a year!"  
  
The manager escorted them to the exit, and slammed the door behind them. Jack turned to the girl in anger. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.  
  
"Well, we're out of here. You said you were gonna do something?" the strange girl asked, not seeming to care about the answer.  
  
"Ooooh, you are SO lucky I don't hit girls!" Jack fumed.  
  
"Heh. You sound like a 10 year old." She smirked that little smirk of hers, and it pissed Jack off.  
  
"Yeah well you look like you're headed for a funeral."  
  
Great come back, he thought. I do sound like a 10 year old.  
  
"I am," the girl replied, a sad look coming over her face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girl busted out laughing.  
  
"Oh god, I can't believe you fell for that! Stupid and gullible. Great combination you got there."  
  
"Grrrrrr. Well, are we going to talk about what's really important?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, black naturally, and flipped it open. Jack did the same with his phone. They both pressed the speed dial buttons, and the eggs came up on the screen, along with the mysterious heartbeat.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is it?" the girl asked.  
  
"That's what I would like to know. Huh?"  
  
As they watched the pulsating eggs began to throb in unison, and the heartbeats became as one.  
  
"That's a new one on me," the girl gasped.  
  
The eggs continued to move together, and the heartbeat got steadily louder. A new sound joined the hearts, a slight ticking noise. In the center of the egg, a few pixels began to darken, and each time there was a small tick.  
  
"Something's happening to the eggs!" Jack cried out.  
  
"I can see that! What the hell is it though?"  
  
Across the center of each egg was a crooked line of darkened pixels. The line slowly extended to the outer edge, and it began to widen. The same thing was happening to the eggs on both cell phone screens. Before both their eyes, the egg split into two halves, with a line of blank pixels between the two halves. With a loud CRACK, the shell of the egg exploded, and in its place was a large round blob.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"We're out! Yippee!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, aren't you two going to say hello?"  
  
"Just our luck, we get a couple of rude ones."  
  
Neither Jack nor the girl had spoken. The words had come out of the cell phones' earpieces. 


	4. What Is Going On, Anyway?

Chapter 4: What Is Going On, Anyway?  
  
"Hello? Did we accidentally go to a world where nobody has the ability to speak?" That came out of Jack's cell phone, slightly raspy.  
  
"You got me. Personally, I think they're just dumb," came the reply from the girl's cell phone, faintly bubbly.  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say about your partner."  
  
"One of us has got to say something."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Guh." Jack had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Well, that's a start. Not a very good one, but."  
  
The girl was the first to recover her ability to speak.  
  
"What in all the nine hells is going on!!??"  
  
Everybody walking past the two teenagers turned to stare for a second, before moving on. The girl blushed bright red for a second, before regaining her composure.  
  
"Hey, she's got your temper," came the voice from Jack's phone.  
  
Jack ignored the voice. "That's what I would like to know. Looks like someone's messing with our phones."  
  
Talking into the mouthpiece, Jack said, "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're wasting my money. Goodbye."  
  
With that, Jack pressed the talk button meaning to turn the phone off. And he heard the dial tone. The phone wasn't on when the voices were coming through.  
  
The blob on the screen started to rock from side to side.  
  
"Cool, I guess this is what passes for music in this world," the voice came out of Jack's cell, reducing the dial tone to background noise. Jack pressed the talk button again, hanging the phone up.  
  
"Aww, I was just starting to enjoy that. It had an. interesting beat to it."  
  
"You're a freak, you know that?" came the reply from the girl's phone.  
  
"Okay, so we've ruled out prank phone call. What else could it be?" Jack asked, still stumped. He still couldn't figure out what was causing these voices.  
  
The girl began to speak into the microphone. "Umm, hello? Do you think you could fill us in on what exactly is going on here?"  
  
"What, you don't know? Well, you're either slow, or this world knows nothing about us. I'm still leaning towards the first option."  
  
Jack was just standing there, mouth open, trying to take in the fact that the lady was talking to this thing, and that it was talking right back to her.  
  
"I'm not the slow one," she replied. "Neanderthal boy over there is. Umm, perhaps introductions are in order? Like who and what are you?"  
  
"You may call me Zurumon. I am a digimon."  
  
"And I'm Choromon! I'm a digimon too," the voice on Jack's phone chimed in.  
  
"I'm Megan, a human being. I'm not sure who that lump of flesh over there is."  
  
"For your information, my name is Jack."  
  
"And you're a human being, too?" the voice, Choromon, Jack reminded himself said.  
  
"The jury's still out on that one," Megan smirked.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this one," the voice from her phone, Zurumon, said happily.  
  
"Yes, I'm a human being too. This still doesn't explain what you are, besides a digimon. What is a digimon, anyway?" Jack asked the strange cell-phone creatures.  
  
"You mean you've never heard of us? Looks like the scientists here aren't very observant," Zurumon muttered.  
  
"Mind telling us what our best and brightest have failed to notice?" Jack asked.  
  
"Apparently they failed to realize that the combined computer networks in this world have given life to a whole other plane of existence, the plane that we come from, what we call the digital world," Choromon explained. "And we are two of the creatures who were born in this other world. We're monsters (to you people at least), and we're digital, hence, digimon!" 


	5. In All The Old Familiar Places

Chapter 5: In All the Old Familiar Places  
  
"So basically, what you're saying is," Jack slowly summarized, "that you're monsters from another dimension created by the Internet, and we're some of, if not the, only people who know about this?"  
  
"Pretty much," Zurumon said.  
  
"Okay," Jack replied. "I just wanted to make sure I had that straight."  
  
"I must say," Choromon added, "that you're taking this awfully well."  
  
"Eh, I've had some strange dreams in the past. I'm sure I'll wake up from this one shortly," Jack answered.  
  
"Now really," Megan said, "do you honestly think you'd dream about someone like me? You want me to pinch you? How about a slap? A slap's good too."  
  
With that she, none too gently, slapped Jack upside the head.  
  
"Nice one!" Zurumon cheered.  
  
"Why I oughtta." Jack leered, facing Megan angrily.  
  
"Now come on you two," Choromon reprimanded. "There is a time and a place for violence. This is not it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jack grumbled, "So this isn't a dream. I must be losing my mind, that's it."  
  
"In order for that to happen, you had to have a mind to lose." This came from Zurumon.  
  
"Zing!" Megan chuckled. "Huhhh, so, now what?"  
  
Jack looked at his watch. It was getting late.  
  
"I don't know about you," he said, "but I've got a party to go to. Is there any way you could, umm, turn off? This has got to be murder on my batteries."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," Choromon reassured him, "We're using our own power source. Your batteries aren't doing anything."  
  
"Fine, just don't start talking. I don't know how I'm gonna to explain this to anyone."  
  
"I will observe the goings on in complete silence, I assure you."  
  
Jack flipped his cell phone shut, a window on the cover allowing the LCD screen to show through, and clipped it to his belt.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you around somewhere," he said to Megan, as he walked away. She shook her head and smirked yet again as she walked off in the opposite direction, phone to her ear, apparently having a conversation with Zurumon.  
  
As Jack turned, he could have sworn he saw a shadow in an alley way move. It was probably just an optical illusion. Jack sighed and climbed into his car. He had to hurry, if he was going to be on time for Lisa's party.  
  
*******  
  
A lone figure stood in the alleyway, its body cloaked in darkness. It observed the two humans talking to their phones. It looked like the boss was wrong, there were still some left, at least two. This was a matter of utmost importance, and now time was of the essence. If something major wasn't done soon, they would have to begin ahead of schedule. The boss would not like that at all, but then again, the boss never liked anything. The figure relaxed its concentration, allowing its physical body to fade as its essence returned from whence it came. It needed to strike hard, fast, and in the least expected place.  
  
*******  
  
Jack arrived at his house a few minutes after he left the arcade. It was time to get his party on. He went all out, putting gel in his hair ("Makes me glad I don't have that stuff," Choromon remarked), getting into his best casually formal clothes, splash of cologne, the works. Jack checked himself out in the mirror.  
  
"Snazzy," Choromon declared. "You humans sure do clean up well."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
Jack pulled up to Lisa's apartment building. It was time. He knocked on the door, and his sister let him in.  
  
"Don't embarrass me, little bro, or I'm gonna have to hurt you, got me?" she warned Jack.  
  
"Will do!" Jack said, snapping to attention with a mock salute.  
  
"Yeesh, did you use enough cologne? It smells like Calvin Klein exploded on you."  
  
"Excuse me, sis, I've got to be a gracious guest and say hello to the host of this little suaree."  
  
"Looks like that word of the day calendar paid off," Jack's sister remarked to his back.  
  
Jack ignored her, and spotted Lisa off in a corner, talking to someone. He made his way over to the pair, but stopped short when he saw whom she was talking to. Her friend turned, and looked at Jack.  
  
"YOU!!!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Well," Lisa said, "I'd introduce you to my friend Megan Johnson, but it looks like you two have already met." 


	6. Two's Company

Chapter 6: Two's Company.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Jack and Megan both said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately, we've met once before," Jack grumbled.  
  
'And I hoped it would be the last time,' he added mentally.  
  
"It appears he and I have something in common," Megan put in.  
  
"Oh really? Cool," Lisa remarked.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say that," Jack answered. "So, how do you two know each other?"  
  
"You kidding? This girl's been one of my best friends since Elementary School," Lisa told him. "When did you meet her?"  
  
"Earlier today. We both got kicked out of the arcade," Megan explained.  
  
"What?" Lisa gasped, "What happened?"  
  
"Long story," Jack sighed.  
  
"Very long story," Megan added. "How do you get an invite anyway, Jack? I wouldn't think a loser like you would be so close to one of the most popular girls in school."  
  
"For your information," Jack said, "My sister Julie is one of her friends too."  
  
"You're Julie's sister? Nice to put a name with the face. I've heard stories about you."  
  
"I'll just bet you have. Anyway, cool party you got going here Lisa, but where's the booze?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Of course I'm kidding. Yeesh, you two share the same lack of a sense of humor."  
  
Just then, a loud noise came from the back of the apartment. It was the smoke alarm. The partygoers stood around in confused silence for a second.  
  
"Don't worry!" Lisa reassured them. "It's just a false alarm."  
  
"How can you be so sure? We probably should check it out," Jack said, making his way back to the sound of the alarm.  
  
"No, no, it's my party, my apartment, and I'll take care of it myself," Lisa protested.  
  
It was too late. Jack was already heading to the back rooms, fire extinguisher in hand, just in case. Megan followed closely behind. He noticed a very faint smoke trail coming from one of the closed doors. Lisa positioned herself in front of it.  
  
"This is my bedroom. I'd thank you to stay out."  
  
"I saw smoke coming from there," Jack replied, putting his hand on the knob. It wasn't hot, so he opened the door, and pushed past Lisa inside.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Megan asked.  
  
"If what you see is a floating ball of smoke with eyes and a mouth, then yes," Jack answered.  
  
"Mokumon!" Lisa reprimanded. "I told you to stay inside!"  
  
"Sorry," the smoke ball replied, in a slow deep voice. "It just got stuffy in there."  
  
"Mokumon?" Jack said. "No, wait, let me guess."  
  
He reached for his belt and the cell phone. Flipping it open, he said into the mouthpiece.  
  
"He's a digimon too?"  
  
"You guessed it," Choromon told him.  
  
Megan had done the same with her cell phone. Lisa was just standing there, flabbergasted.  
  
"Why didn't you say you could come out of there?" she asked Zurumon.  
  
"You didn't ask," her digimon replied. "That, and we still had to regain our energy."  
  
"Well," Megan asked, "Do you have enough energy now?"  
  
"Sure do," came the reply.  
  
"What about you?" Jack said to Choromon.  
  
"Yup," Choromon said. "Just point your phone's screen at a level surface, and I'll do the rest."  
  
"Just hold up your phone, preferably in the direction of the bed," Zurumon told Megan.  
  
They both did so, as Lisa stood nearby, her mouth open. Twin beams of light shot from the cell phones, coalescing into two smallish blobs. The one from Jack's phone went onto the dresser by Lisa's bed, and Megan's hovered above the bed, near Mokumon.  
  
Soon, sitting on the dresser was what looked to Jack to be a remote- controlled mouse. Its body was a silver dome, no larger than the palm of his hand. It had two glowing red eyes, and what looked to be ears, which resembled silver lightning bolts. It had a thick wire tail, the end of which blinked periodically. Hovering above the bed was what looked like a large yellow blob of spittle, with two red eyes and a small mouth.  
  
"Ahhh, it feels so good to be out of there," the blob of spittle that was Zurumon said.  
  
"You got that right," Choromon, the mechanical mouse, replied.  
  
"It's good to see you guys again!" Mokumon said, happily.  
  
"Heck yeah, they won't get rid of us that easily." Zurumon answered.  
  
Lisa stepped out of the room to assure everyone that it was indeed just a false alarm.  
  
"Uhhh," she said when she returned. "So."  
  
"Looks like all three of us have the same thing in common," Jack said.  
  
"Now," he addressed the trio of digimon. "What do you mean 'they won't get rid of you that easily.  
  
"I take it you haven't told them?" Mokumon asked.  
  
"Not yet," Choromon said. "The time hasn't been right."  
  
Jack's cell phone started to go off, and he answered it, silencing the others with his hand.  
  
"Hello? Hey, Drew, what's up? Oh really? Mmm-hmm, really? Ouch. Yeah, thanks for telling me. Cool. Yeah, talk to you later."  
  
Jack hung up his phone and replaced it on his belt.  
  
"That was my friend, Drew. He had some very interesting things to tell me about the egg on my phone."  
  
Digimon and human alike turned to face Jack, listening intently.  
  
"Apparently, he did some research on the Internet about it. According to him, he found that the egg is a virus, and if I don't get rid of it by erasing the speed dial setting, it'll run up my phone bill big time."  
  
"The Internet told him that, huh?" Zurumon asked. "Interesting."  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I think the time's just about right," Mokumon said.  
  
"What's going on, you guys?" Megan asked.  
  
"I'm even more confused than I just was," Lisa put in.  
  
The digimon seemed to ignore them, continuing talking amongst themselves.  
  
"If they managed to get to his friend, then they must be getting desperate. They might move ahead of schedule," Choromon said to his companions.  
  
"I agree," Zurumon said. "We must hurry."  
  
To the others, he said "We need energy, and fast."  
  
"What for?" Jack asked.  
  
The digimon looked at each other and nodded as only two floating blobs and a mechanical mouse could.  
  
"It's about time," Choromon said, "that we told you the truth." 


	7. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts  
  
"Well," Jack said, "that would be nice."  
  
"Where do we start?" Zurumon asked, as much to himself as to anyone else.  
  
"The beginning might be nice," Lisa suggested.  
  
"Okay," Choromon said. "Sit down and we'll tell you a little story."  
  
Jack, Lisa, and Megan sat down on the bed, listening intently as the digimon spun there tale in front of them. Choromon began.  
  
"It all started several years ago. The Digital World was at peace. Digimon of all levels and types were living and working together as equals. However, there were those who were not happy with merely being equals. They saw themselves as above the others and refused to live with those beneath them. Wanting to avoid conflict, the Four Guardians allowed them to settle a previously inhabited island far off the coast of Server. In the following years, they were forgotten about, everyone assumed that they had ended up killing each other in some petty squabble. We soon found out how wrong we were."  
  
Zurumon continued.  
  
"The rumors started to spread throughout Server, that the ones living on the Forgotten Island had sent emissaries trying to recruit new digimon to their way of life, promising untold riches and power. Secretly, their numbers and strength grew to overwhelming proportions. Approximately one year ago, it happened. A mysterious digimon appeared in Capital City, cloaked in red with a pentagram necklace. He claimed that all he surveyed rightfully belonged to him. I was one of the High Guard on patrol at the time. The crowd dismissed him as a nutjob, and continued about their business. That was, until he flung his cloak open and released a tremendous gout of flame from his body in all directions. The streets around him were full of digimon, the screams of death and pain were terrible."  
  
Zurumon's voice began to break up, and Mokumon took up the story.  
  
"There was a massive panic. Digimon trampled one another in a desperate rush to get away from the fire. The guards were summoned to deal with the threat, but the strange digimon vanquished them all out of hand. The digimon took to the air, wings tearing the cloak from his body. He shot like an arrow towards the Congress Building, where he was met by the most powerful defenders we could muster: Holy Dramon, Magnamon, Golden Rapidmon, Holy Angemon, Heracles Kabuterimon, Crossmon. They all took to the skies in a massive battle, the defenders slowly turning the tide of the battle in their favor. Although we lost Magnamon and Crossmon early, it looked like Holy Angemon's Heaven's Gate would suck up the evil digimon and the battle would be over. Unfortunately, a giant ball of energy struck Holy Angemon and exploded, catching Golden Rapidmon in the blast. The gate vanished, and the strange digimon was joined by a mighty black dragon digimon. He engaged Holy Dramon in battle, leaving Heracles Kabuterimon to deal with the stranger. With the sides now even, the superior strength of the evil digimon won out. Holy Dramon was vaporized by a blast from a cannon on the black dragon's back, and Heracles Kabuterimon was toasted by another massive gout of flame."  
  
Mokumon paused, and Choromon continued the tale.  
  
"With the defenders gone, the strange digimon was able to easily take complete control of the city. 'All hail your new master!' the black dragon digimon's voice boomed. 'All hail the master of all, DAEMON!' As his words spread all through the city, the skies darkened as large swarms of digimon arrived at the city en masse. They subjugated the populace, reducing the inhabitants of the city to secondary citizens. What was left of the guards fled the city to the wilderness. We three were among those survivors. We met with other survivors and attempted to mount a resistance. We built our strength up, finding and training whoever came among us. The leader of the High Guard stepped up and assumed the leadership position, a veteran warrior, Kuzuhamon. Under her lead, we soon grew strong, and began to fight to retake our city over the following year. We won mostly minor battles, recovering small sections of the city. We received word from an enemy defector that they were planning a massive push that would wipe us out for good. The defectors were unable to give us details on when, where, and how large the strike would be."  
  
"It was decided that we three would be part of a small strike force. Our mission was simple: get in to the main enemy compound, find the plans, and make it back alive. We spent weeks planning the strike, planning for every eventuality. We made our way to the base under the cover of darkness, and found the air duct the deserter had told us about. We had just secured the plans, when we were detected. We attempted to make our way back to HQ, but were caught in the process. We spent several weeks in the dungeons below the enemy base."  
  
"And that's when you made your daring escape?" Jack asked, interrupting.  
  
The others stared daggers at him.  
  
"Well, that's how it always happens in the movies," he said, sheepishly.  
  
"Would that the movies reflected real life. It didn't go that way for us," Mokumon told him.  
  
"Well," Megan said, "something had to have happened. After all, you're here now."  
  
"There was no daring escape, no heroic rescue by a band of friends," Zurumon said.  
  
"They caught us, jailed us, and then they executed us," Choromon said, matter-of-factly.  
  
The humans' jaws dropped.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?" Lisa asked, recovering first. "What did you say?"  
  
"They executed us," Mokumon said. "Firing squad. Not a pretty sight."  
  
"Then, uhh," Jack puzzled, "how are you here now?"  
  
"It was. strange," Zurumon said. "Though our bodies were deleted, our data refused to fade away. We spent the following weeks in a sort of limbo, none of us knowing that the others had shared a similar fate.  
  
"We would have floated between life and death for perhaps an eternity, had it not been for an odd power source we detected. We willed ourselves towards it, and found ourselves inside the strange devices you call cell phones."  
  
"So, what you're saying is." Megan prompted.  
  
"What were saying is that had it not been for you three, we would have suffered a fate worse than death forever," Choromon summarized.  
  
"We owe you three a debt which we can never repay," Zurumon told the humans.  
  
"Although I have a feeling that before all this is over, we'll come awfully close," Mokumon muttered.  
  
"So," Jack said. "What exactly did that plan say?"  
  
"The plans were for a massive, full-scale invasion, set to begin in two weeks from today."  
  
"That was the plan? Seems a little basic to me," Megan said, thinking. "All that, just to crush the resistance?"  
  
Zurumon chuckled.  
  
"Actually, crushing the resistance was part one of the plan. The invasion was part two."  
  
"That makes so sense," Lisa said. "Once the resistance was crushed, there would be nothing left to invade."  
  
"Oh, but there is one thing left to invade," Mokumon told them, a serious look coming over his 'face'.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"The Real World." 


End file.
